hinatas love effort
by narutofan44
Summary: the story of how hinata wins over naruto naruhina and sasusaku in the future maybe a bit of sasuhina and narusaku but those will be just random dreams


disclaimer: i dont own naruto

note: this takes place in the shippuden era

naruto was walking threw the hidden leaf village one day when he ran into hinata

naruto asked "hey hinata how are ya doin?"

hinata turn red then replyed "o-oh f-fine narutokun"

"are you sure hinata it looks like you have a fever" naruto asked as he put his hand on her forehead

just then hinata hinata had turned crimsom and fainted

"uh-oh i'd better get her to the leaf hospital" he said before picking her up and running off

granny tsunade was doing paperwork when naruto burst threw the door and yelled "GRANNY TSUNADE HELP SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HINATA"

tsunade pretty much jumped out of her seat when naruto came threw the door and then she said "naruto threres nothing wrong with her she had just fainted so just leave her with me and leave before i punch you to the next village"

naruto sweatdropped and set hinata down in a chair infront of tsunades desk and then as scared as can be he said "o-ok granny" then he had left

a little bit after naruto had left tsunade had taken hinata to ter house so she could rest and at that same time naruto was at the seventh training ground training with his clones after all his clones had dissappears he passed out from chakra exhaustion and had awoken with hinata standing infront of him and asked groggily "hey hinata what are you doing here?"

hinata replyed "oh ive been here watching you train then i saw you pass out"

naruto replyed "realy? how long was i out?"

hinata was deep in thught and said "about three or four hours"

after hearing that naruto was on his feet imidatly and said "uh-oh ive got a mission that i need to complete and if im not there im gona lose the mission ive got to go then bye hinata"

just then hinata grabbed him by the arm and said "naruto theres something i have to tell you"

naruto stopped and asked "ok hinata hurry please and tell me"

hinata had turned red and then said "n-narutokun i-i l-lo-love you"

naruto just stood there letting the words sink in

"its ok if you dont like me i would understand if you didnt" hinata said as she walked of still red in the face

all the sudden she was turned around and pulled into a tight embrace "wow hinata it must have took alot of guts to tell me that" naruto said as he showed hinata one of his famous fox grins

hinata was enjoying the warmth of his embrace and then she said "narutokun ive loved you since the academy"

naruto as plesently suprised at what hinata has said "well hinata ive always liked sakura but since she loves sasuke ive given up on her but i never knew you liked me"

hinata wasnt at all suprised from all her atempts at getting him to like her or her atempts at telling him

naruto was deep in thought and then he said "well hinata i think i liked you but i didnt know if you liked me"

hinata was happy when she heard what he has said and she had suddenly kissed him on the lips before she could think about it

naruto was a little shocked at this but he accepted the kiss

when they had broken away hinata was about to faint but then naruto had said "no hinata please dont faint you've told me that you like me and i like you to but please dont faint"

hinata had just then regained her compouser and smiled "thanks narutokun"

naruto has smiled and said "no prob hinata" then he had look around to see that it was nighttime "well i guess i lost that mission" he said as he frowned

hinata was sad that he didnt get his mission so she though on what would make him feel better and then she asked "hey naruto how about we get some ramen to cheer you up?"

naruto had imnediately perked up at the sound of his faveorite meal and said "sure hinata"

hinata had smiled as they walked towards the ramen shop and to her suprise it was still open when they had walk in naruto imnediatly yelled "one big bowl of ramen please" the owner noded and asked hinata what she wanted and she said "some miso soup please"

the owner noded as he started on their orders and after a bit they had got their orders and started eating of course naruto had finished seven bowls before hinata had finished one

"so hinata how's your training been goin?" naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen

"great narutokun and yours?" hinata had said cheerfully

"mines been goin great too" naruto had said

just as soon as they finished eating naruto put the money on the table and left with hinata and just as soon as they reached the hyuuga complex naruto had said "bye hinata"

hinata smiled and said "thanks for walking me home narutokun"

"no prob hinata" naruto replyed

before hinata opened her door she kissed naruto on the lips and naruto accepted and it felt like forever until they broke apart for air "so hinata do you wana go out on a date tomarrow?" naruto asked

"yea i'd love to" hinata said as she opened her door and went inside

"ok i'll pick you up at 7:00 pm" naruto said in a cheery voice

hinata noded as naruto walked off and she thought yay i finaly get a date with narutokun

as hinata was walking to her room she was stopped by her father "were have you been?" he asked

"out with narutokun" she said

"you mean the kyuubi brat?!" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"his name is naruto father and if you cant respect him at all then i will get the hokages permission to be removed from the clan" she said fuming

her father had backed away and thought ive never seen her mad before then he said "i will never show that brat any repect he's been beaten by the villagers because he is the kyuubi and thats what he deseves"

by this time she was furious she was in the juuken stance and she had hit him with the 64 palms and then walked off

by this time neji had walked in and saw his uncle on the floor and said "what happened?"

he stayed silent and got up and walked off neji was confused but continued on what he was doing hinata was in her room laying on her bed as she said to herself "narutokuns not a monster"

naruto was inside his apartment smiling "wow i didnt know hinata liked me but its late so i had better go to bed" naruto said as he slid into bed and fell asleep

--

this is my first ever story so rate and comment on it there will be more chapters but dont expect them soon


End file.
